Crisis: Unlocking the Hidden Strength
by WordSurge
Summary: Jak's time has passed. Two new hero's must emerge to fill his place. But why? What is the connection, and why must the two be summoned fourth?


Chapter: 1: Find the Hidden Strength (PT. 1 of 3)

The light of day had swept by now, and with it's last glimmer came the darkness of night. The tree's of the Celtic forest loomed high as they cast a menacing shadow upon the forest ground, preventing almost all light from breaching it's shadowy banks, with the exception of a few glimmer's from the stars high above. Everything was silent and peaceful as a somewhat eerie feeling moved swiftly about the forest roots. But immersed in that dim setting was a glimmer of light...Javen. Sitting firmly upon a large root, Javen gazed at the stars that littered the dark ocean above his head, comforted by the glistening light's that pulsated in the night. For some reason, these light's comforted him. He felt an inner passion for the calm and humble demeanor the stars had carried with them. Javen slightly smiled as he shifted his weight onto one arm, resting his head upon the bark of an old oak. "Ahhh, yes." Javen grinned as the shifted his wait again, laying back on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. "I could get use to this..." He closed his eye's, and just as he was about to pass into sleep, he was abruptly woken up. "What the-" Standing just above Javen was Jeod, leaning in closely and smiling.

"Come. I need to tell you something." Jeod helped Javen from the ground and began to walk with him, not saying anything for a few moments. Javen was soaked in curisoity as he began to walk with Jeod, wondering what was on his mind. Just as he was about to say something, Jeod finally spoke, breaking the eerie silence that ensued his rude awakening. "You wonder why the stars comfort you, don't you? They pulse in the sky and you watch...amazed and betwixt by their softening auras. Well, it's that comfort that is trying to tell you something. You must listen to it." Jeod said as he stopped and focused his attention towards Javen, who was now fully aware of the situation. "You may be too young to understand it, but-" Jeod's words were thrown aside immediately as Javen spoke.

"I know what you're talking about. I can feel my powers in me...somehow...I just can't...control them." Javen looked down at his open hands, feeling a slight surge prick his spine. Jeod smiled and patted the boy on the back.

"I will teach you how to control these powers." Javen's eye's began to widen as he looked back up at Jeod, now full of excitement. "I'll train you, but you have to be fully wanting to do this. It might not be that easy..." Jeod said as he put both his hands on the boys' shoulder's. But Javen was too excited to worry about struggle.

"I'm willing to do this." Replied Javen, soaked with confidence and determination. A somewhat wicked grin swept across his face. Jeod could feel a small tingle flowing through his hands as he touched Javens' shoulder's...he knew that that was a good thing.

"Well, alright then." Jeod said calmly, releasing his hands from Javen. Acting as if he'd turned around, Jeod erupted abruptly and lunged his fist into Javen's gut, launching the teen into the tree behind him. The small tree snapped in half as Javen hit the ground hard, kicking up dirt and mud as he slid across the forest floor. "It's called the Light Shield! Use it." Jeod said calmly, walking over to help Javen up. Javen was angry. Swiftly pushing himself up to his feet, he knocked away Jeods' hand.

"That was uncalled for, and I don't need your help." Javen sniped, standing firm before Jeod, who was smiling and shaking his head.

"If you're ever gonna' learn to control these powers, you must first learn to control your anger. Yes, the rage may sometimes be unbearable, but it is the only thing standing between you, and defeat. Please." Jeod rose his hand as he said this, calming his demeanor. "Close your eye's, and try to clear your mind as best you can..." Javen closed his eye's, briefly struggling to throw aside his anger for what Jeod had just done. How could he just punch him in the stomach like that? He never would have thought... Jeod began to think himself, hoping that fear would somehow awaken these awesome powers. "If you are confident in your abilities..." he mocked out of the darkness. "...attack me." Javen widened his eye's almost suddenly as he heard these words, shocked as he fell back a little.

"Attack you? But, but, I have no chance!" Javen backed up a little more as he saw Jeod take a step towards him. The wind that swam through the dark forest began to pick up as Jeod developed a sickened face. The wind then began to circle around them wildly as he spat on the ground, his eye's turning a light shade of black.

"Attack me! If you don't I know that you will never have confidence in yourself! Believe! You must do as I say if you are ever to awaken these hidden powers!" Jeod exploded from the darkness, launching a fist into the air as Javen quickly stumbled to the side. "You must do as I say!" Jeod quickly stopped and turned around, starring into Javen's horrified eye's. "Please." The winds began to die down now and Jeod's eye's returned to their normal color's. Starring into Javens' horrified eye's, he saw his confidence dying. "Alright, fine. You are not ready." And with these words he spun around, and made his way into the wood. Javens' mind began to race with question's as he saw his only hope of controlling his power's walk away. Should he do this? He should...what harm could it do him? A lot, actually... Question's buzzed around in his head as he tried to biuld the confidence that Jeod had so calmy asked of. "I must do this..." The words struggled out of his mouth in a very low sound, a mumble would be best to describe it. His eyebrow's clenched in around his eye's as he opened them and beamed at the back of Jeod...

"Don't walk away from me! I will fight you!" Then he paused a moment, allowing Jeod to rear his head around once more. "But only because I trust you..." His powerfully confident words faded into the winds that began to biuld up around them again, the leaves encircling them as a loud whistle reverberated into the forest darkness.

"Haha, yes!" A powerful grin immediately swept across Jeods' face as his eye's turned a light shade of black once more. Bearing his teeth, he looked as if he were studying Javen, who seemed to hold some fake confidence in himself. Firmly standing in a fighting position, Javen starred down his opponent, clenching his fist's as he too grinned. "Are you ready?" The wind screamed into a tornado as Jeod lunged at Javen, swiping his fist's in every direction as Javen simultaneously stumbled out of the way of the powerful blows. Jeod launched wave after wave of 1-2's, somewhat trying to strengthen his friend. He could not go his hardest. Recieving a powerful block in the chest, Javen stumbled back a little, his eye's shut from shock. Opening them, he came to see nobody.

"What..." SMACK! Javen was knocked into the dirt from behind. Jeod picked him up immediately, whispering in his ear.

"Feel the power surge within you. Let the controlled rage overtake you and unleash your hidden powers. They aren't lost forever...you can still use them." Javen knocked himelf away from Jeod, assuming his fighting stance once again.

"I don't know how this will help me! These games are childish, waists of my time!"

"Shut your mouth! These may only be childish to you because you don't have what it takes to withstand them! Admit it! You will never be able to control these powers!" Jeod sniped maliciously as he launched at Javen once more, whos' rage was noticably biulding rapidly. Jeod smashed Javen to the ground with a powerful drop kick, leaving a huge bruise across the right side of his chest. Javen released an angry roar as he pushed himself back up to his feet, tired of the fact that Jeod was merely toying with him. He could feel a slight power surge through his veins as he released his rage for Jeod. The power felt as if a light, forgotten and weary, was flickering inside of his heart. The surge electricuted his bone's as he gritted his teeth and made ready for another attack, clenching his fists. But among the blind fury, he failed to notice a light blue aura slightly flickering around his entire body... "That is it..." mumbled Jeod in awe. But his awe-inspired moment was cut-short by the swift attack of Javen, who was now blind with fury. "Javen! Javen!" But Javen was too blind, launching waves of attacks simultaneously as Jeod put all his effort into evading. Jeod yelled Javen's name into the night, shocked by sudden explosion of power. It was awakened, or started, sort of speak. Javen let out screams as he lunged his fist's into the air behind Jeod, continually missing. Jeod dodged around as he repeatedly yelled his friends name, jumping from the tree's and moving around his body. Spinning around Javens' body swiftly, Jeod released a powerful blow across his back, knocking him to the ground as he jumped on top of him. "Control this rage! Or it will overthrow your abilities!" Javen struggled wildly was his legs flailed up, trying to kick Jeod in the back. "Just look at what you have made!" The blue aura grew thicker as time went by, Javen still oblivious to it's prescence. His eye's blood-red with fury, he calmed down...and clenched his entire body. Jeod began to feel a slight rumble in the earth's roots as he stood upon Javen. Javen began to mutter remnants of his past, muttering words spoke by Jeod just before training, words that he had spoke of...words...that heard from someone else...Jeods' face was ovrthrown by fear as he listened in on the words that Javen spoke of, his eye's widening by the second. Something ws coming...feeling a surge of pain electricute his entire body, everything seemed to stop...the surrounding tree's that stood tall fell to the ground as a powerful blast of light energy exploded from Javen. Javen released a horrible scream of power as Jeod collided with the powerful blast. WHAM! Jeod smashed through a large tree as he flew through the air, completely oblivious to the swift and powerful force that had just subdued him. His eye's watery from speed, his blurred vision came across some large object...a boulder...that he was heading straight for...just as the impact and death itself seemed imminent, he found himself stopped in midair. Looking for the source, his eyes fell upon Javen, with a strong beam of light coming from his finger and a beautiful blue aura eminating around him and piercing crystal eyes. He let Jeod down, and then the glow subsided, and Javen fell to the ground.  
Jeod walked over to the sleeping being and smiled.  
"That was a great first lesson," he said before carrying the unconscious Javen under a massive tree and falling asleep.


End file.
